openrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay
Here are the rules! I am using a d100 mechanic, which I don't think I've explained very well since these rules were intended mostly for my own inhouse play. Basic Gameplay Mechanic: the d100 During roleplaying events the DM can request a skill check for any of the advanced skills, depending on the situation. At this point the player rolls their two d10's (one for 10's and one for 0-9, with a 0,0 being 100 and 01 as the lowest roll). They must roll lower than their current rank in the skill to be successful. Ex/ Steve has a 27 in hide. When he attempts to hide from the castle guard he rolls a 23, this is sufficient to hide. Later when he tries to sneak out of his hiding spot he rolls against his 34 in sneak and rolls a 52, this causes him to fail, which alerts a nearby guard to his presence. A roll of 0,0 (100) is always a "fumble", or a critical failure, typically having some sort of disasterous results in roleplaying situations and granting a free attack from adjacent opponents in combat situations. Likewise, a 0,1 is a critical success, resulting in double damage in combat or an incredible action outside of combat. Combat Actions Characters begin combat by rolling against their awareness skill, the character with the largest difference between their roll and their skill rank goes first (i.e. large Skill rank - roll). Combat takes place in rounds of 10 second blocks of in-game time, during which each character in combat gets to act. Actions per round: a character gets one move action, one attack action, one swift action and one reaction each turn. Move action: Move actions allow the character to change their position on the game board by as many squares as their SPD allows. Moving out of melee reach with an opponent allows them to use their reaction to attack, unless you use a shift action in place of a move action. Shift: is a 1m adjustment away from a character you are in melee combat with and does not provoke an attack of opportunity. As part of a move you can pick up, grab, draw a weapon or item that is not restrained in anyway. Swift Actions: These actions describe things that can be acomplished without thought or effort. Ex/ open or unlock a door, pick up or draw an item in separate from a move. Some spells can be cast with a swift action, as well as some weapons or traits will allow you to attack with a swift action. Attack Action Attack actions are used to deliver an attack, either by melee, ranged or magic (see attacking below). A character can forgo taking an attack action to either take a second move action or to set up a reaction attack (see below). Reactions Each character gets one reaction per combat round, this allows them to perform certain actions in response to a particular trigger. Attack reaction: A character can forgo their regular attack action and choose to set it up as a reaction instead, this does not effect their combat order. The character accomplishes this by performing all their regular actions except the attack, then informs the DM what they are waiting for. Ex/ Steve's character moves his 6m closer to the enemy, draws a sword and shield and states "when the enemy is within range I will strike with my sword." Attack reactions must be explictly stated and can only occur if the triggering action happens. These actions occur after the triggering action, but before the oppont gets another action. Defensive reaction: When attacked a character can chose to use their reaction (if they haven't used it yet) to block or dodge the attack. Both actions are opposed checks with the greatest success (the greatest difference between their score and roll) determining the victor. Blocking is the active use of a weapon or shield to block a weapon. To block, the player uses their reaction to make a blocking skill check modified by the damage from the attack. On a successful check damage is halved. Dodge is used against area attacks. Whenever you are targeted by an area attack you get to make a Dodge skill check, typically modified by some value as part of the attack. Combat: Combat is treated as a skill check against the player's CBT skill. If the character uses a weapon they are proficient in or magic, than they roll against the apropriate advanced skill (one weapon fighting for example). Attacks are further modified by the dodge modfier of the opponent. Failure: upon failure against their own weapon skill their attack is considered to have missed and does no damage. Success: Upon a success the character deals damage on the enemy. Blocking: If a character has a reaction they can roll a block check (modified by the impending damage), if successful they take half damage. Roll modifiers: A high dodge skill or armour skill add modifier dice to the attackers roll. Superiority and Disadvantage: In certain combat situations the GM may declair superiority and disadvantage for the characters in combat. When a character with superiority rolls a dice check they can combine their two d10's to form the lowest possible value, while a character at disadvantage must combine the d10's as the largest number possible (i.e. during these situations the player does not need to declare ahead of time which dice is his 10-00 and which is his 0-9). Compounding disadvantage/superiority modifiers result in the play adding additional d10's to their roll, and choosing the worst/best two rolls. Superiority is gained whenever: *In melee the number of allies attacking outnumbers the enemies (add one d10 to the roll for each ally beyond a 2 on 1 situation). *Enemy is blinded, stunned, restrained or dazed. *Enemy is taking ongoing damage, ex/ target is on fire from a fireball or was poisoned by an arrow. Disadvantage is applied whenever the above is affecting your character. Two-weapon fighting Two-weapon fighting is a skill that allows a character to use a weapon in each hand. Both weapons must be one-handed, and you must declare which is your primary hand and which is your off-hand. The primary weapon must be size medium or lighter, and the off-hand can only be light (or empty). When attacking divide your skill between the two hands, with a minimum of a 80:20 split. One-handed ranged weapons (thrown or projectile) cannot be weilded with this skill. A character can also use their move action (or any remaining move action) between attacks. Ex/ Steve has a rapier in his main hand and a dagger in his off hand and a two-weapon fighting skill of 50. He must attribute at least 10 points to his off hand and attack with a 40 in his main hand (i.e. he has a very small probablility of hitting with his off-hand) but Steve has a poisoned dagger so he chooses to attack with a 25/25 and take the risk. Note: if the defender still has a reaction, they can only defend against one of the two attacks. Grappling Grappling is an attack action that uses two-weapon fighting opposed by dodge, the attacking character must have one hand empty, which they can declare as either their off- or main-hand. They initiate the attack with their empty hand using the appropriate skill. If successful the attacker has a hold of the opponent and they are considered restrained, granting supereority to all proceeding attacks, including the other hand of the grappler. Ex/ Steve (two-weapon fighting = 50) attacks his opponent with an open main-hand choosing a skill 30/20, he rolls an 8 (success of 22) against his opponents dodge (skill level of 40) who rolls a 32 (success of 8). Steve now has the enemy in his grip so he rolls his second hand attack with a dagger rolling a 4 and 1, which he chooses to use to make 14 which is a successful attack, stabbing the enemy for 1d6 (major) damage. While an opponent is grappled the grappler can drag the character at 1/2 their SPD. Characters being grappled always get an opposed dodge roll, this does not count as a reaction. Grappled characters can block, but do so at disadvantage. Cover, Stealth and Hiding Characters have cover when an obstacle that is at least as wide as their SZE stands between them and the enemy. Attacks taken on creatures in cover are made at disadvantage. If a character has cover they can take a standard action to attempt to hide. The hide check is modified by +1d6/enemy within eyesight. Attacks from hidden are made at advantage. Navigation Main Page Character Creation Character Advancement Spells Talents Equipement